Keep Holding On
by ScarletGirlInArmor
Summary: La soledad no es algo que se pueda quitar con facilidad, en especial si estas pasando por un mal momento donde solo quieres a una persona a tu lado y esta no esta.


Estaba rodeado de personas, pero me sentía solo. Todas las miradas estaban posadas sobre mí, pero no quería su atención, en especial si eran miradas de lastima. Lo único que deseaba era que las dos cajas de las cuales no podía despegar mi mirada, se abrieran y que de ellas mis padres se levantaran y nos largáramos de este lúgubre lugar.

Lamentablemente era algo que no pasaría, era consciente de eso, por lo que tendría que presenciar como lentamente esas dos cajas descendían en un agujero y eran enterradas en lo más profundo de la tierra.

 _No importa que hagamos, ¿verdad?, todos terminaremos en un hueco bajo tierra._

Empecé a morderme el labio, sentía rabia pero no quería expresarla, porque si la dejaba salir muy seguramente también lloraría y no quería llorar con toda esa mano de chismosos presente. Me limite a apretar mis puños con fuerza y sentir como mis hombros se tensaban.

 _¿Cuánto más aguantare?, ¿Por qué no estás aquí?_

Sentí como una mano se posó sobre mi hombro con fuerza, no tuve necesidad de girar para saber quién era.

-Natsu…-Fue tan solo un susurro, pero el simple hecho de hablar reflejaba mi dolor. Mi voz se quebraba y sentía como las lágrimas empezaban a salir. Tuve que callarme de inmediato, tuve que mantenerme en silencio y con la cabeza agachada, no quería llorar, no quería llorar.

Nos quedamos en esa posición un buen rato, nunca levante la mirada, siempre la mantuve enfocada en lo que quedaba de mis padres. Natsu nunca dijo nado, se mantuvo en silencio todo el tiempo, solamente apretaba mi hombro con fuerza, era su forma de mostrarme su apoyo.

Pero, nunca desee tanto que ese idiota abriera la boca.

* * *

Esa noche fue difícil dormir.

La casa estaba infestada de un silencio horroroso que se complementaba con el sentimiento de soledad, era algo abrumador. Recuerdos del accidente pasaban por mi mente, hacían que me doliera la cabeza, pero no podía dejar de pensar en ellos. Fue repentino, fue inesperado, fue doloroso.

Un conductor borracho, un maldito conductor borracho fue el que me arrebato a mis padres. Cliché, pero real. Ahora tenía que sufrir las consecuencias de la decisión de un idiota que prefirió conducir cuando no debía.

 _No es justo, ellos no lo merecían, yo no lo merezco…no es justo…_

La noche fue larga, mis ojos pesaban pero no podía descansar, tampoco dejaba que las ganas de llorar me ganaran. Me mantuve acostado en mi cama, mirando al techo, tratando de distraerme, tratando de no pensar en mis padres y tratando de no pensar en Juvia.

 _¿Por qué no viniste?_

* * *

 _Era un gran pastizal, el viento soplaba con fuerza haciendo que mi cabello revoloteara en la misma dirección._

 _No muy lejos de donde estaba habían tres figuras, no podía identificarlas pero tenía el sentimiento de que esperaban que me acercara. Empecé a caminar con lentitud, sin miedo, el ambiente me mantenía calmado y por alguna razón sentía confianza._

 _Acelere el paso, la distancia se reducía y las siluetas empezaban a tomar forma, eran mis padres, no tenía dudas, tal vez habían vuelto, tal vez todo había sido un sueño. Empecé a correr, la necesidad de abrazarlos me inundo, corrí y corrí a la vez que les gritaba. Mi voz era más aguda, mis pasos eran más cortos, todo se veía más grande, era como si hubiera vuelto a ser un niño._

 _Al lado de ellos estaba una chica con un vestido de color celeste, tenía un rostro de porcelana y me sonreía. Era Juvia._

 _Grite su nombre lo más fuerte que pude, corrí más rápido de lo que pensé era posible, pero darme cuenta de la existencia de Juvia hizo que dejara de avanzar, no importaba cuantos pasos diera, la distancia no se reducía. Les grite y les grite, les dije que vinieran hacia mí, pero se mantuvieron en su lugar, los 3 sonriéndome._

El sol se filtró por la ventana provocando que abriera los ojos con rapidez, mi respiración estaba agitada, me levante y me senté sobre el borde de mi cama, coloque mi mano sobre mi frente y trate de calmarme. Sudaba, estaba sudando a grandes cantidades.

-Fue solo un sueño-me dije en un intento inútil de calmarme. No estaba seguro del momento en el que me había dormido, pero todo había sido un sueño, solo un sueño que se mezcló con una de mis memorias de cuando íbamos de picnic con mis padres y Juvia.

 _Juvia_

Mi mejor amiga, amiga de la infancia, vecina. Crecimos juntos, como iguales, pese a que ella es dos años mayor que yo siempre me trato como alguien de su edad, siempre estuvo ahí cuando la necesite, incluso después de que se graduara y se fuera del país para poder estudiar música en una de las mejores universidades del mundo, pero esta vez fue la excepción.

Mis padres la adoraban y ella ni siquiera estuvo ahí para despedirlos.

Me levante con decisión y me fui a bañar, no tenía ganar de ir a la escuela pero tampoco quería quedarme solo en una casa vacía. Caminar era la mejor opción.

* * *

Empecé recorriendo varios sitios que frecuentaba con mis padres, tiendas, restaurantes y demás. Hasta que mi última parada fue el parque donde solíamos venir todos los domingos, como siempre estaba lleno de personas sin importar el día y la hora, era bastante animado, un lugar perfecto para pasarla en familia.

No llevaba mucho caminando por sus alrededores cuando mi celular empezó a vibrar, sin muchos ánimos lo saque y mire de quien era la llamada. Era Natsu, seguramente para preguntarme el cómo me sentía, no, lo más seguro es que fuera Lucy utilizando el celular de Natsu. Decidí no contestar, guarde mi celular en el bolsillo y seguí caminando.

Al rato volvió a vibrar, pero esta vez no me moleste en sacarlo, solo lo ignore, pero seguía vibrando y vibrando, empezaba a irritarme. Saque mi celular del bolsillo con fuerza, no me moleste en mirar el número, solo quería gritarle a quien fuera el que me estaba llamando, gritarle para que me dejara en paz, pero resulto no ser una simple llamada, era una videollamada y en el momento en que conteste la cara de esa persona se mostró al otro lado de la pantalla.

-Juvia…-al fin aparecía y por alguna razón no me lo creía. El enfoque de la cámara era un poco raro, tenía sus dos manos sobre una guitarra así que no era ella la que llevaba el celular. Ella solo se limitaba a mirar y de un momento a otro empezó a tocar suaves notas en su guitarra.

 _You're not alone_

 _Together we stand_

 _I'll be by your side_

 _You know I'll take your hand_

De la nada empezó a cantar, su voz, su Hermosa voz la había extrañado mucho más de lo que me gustaría admitir, pero más que el sentimiento de ver a Juvia, lo que me estaba matando era la letra de la canción.

 _When it gets cold_

 _And it feels like the end_

 _There's no place to go_

 _You know I won't give in_

 _No, I won't give in_

Ella empieza a caminar, no puedo identificar donde está, la cámara no se enfoca muchos en sus alrededores y mi mano empezaba a temblar conforme se acercaba al coro.

 _Keep holding on_

 _'Cause you know we'll make it through_

 _We'll make it through_

 _Just stay strong_

 _'Cause you know I'm here for you_

 _I'm here for you_

 _There's nothing you could say_

 _Nothing you could do_

 _There's no other way when it comes to the truth_

 _So keep holding on_

 _'Cause you know we'll make it through_

 _We'll make it through_

Era su forma de animarme, lo sabía, pero el simple hecho de que estuviera tan lejos de mí lo hacía difícil de aceptar. No era lo mismo.

 _So far away_

 _I wish you were here_

 _Before it's too late_

 _This could all disappear_

 _¿Por qué no estás aquí si en verdad lo piensas?_

 _Before the doors close_

 _And it comes to an end_

 _With you by my side, I will fight and defend_

En ese momento un eco extraño se empezó a formar, como si hubiera algún tipo de interferencia, como si la fuente de sonido estuviera detrás de mí. Me gire con escepticismo, pero efectivamente Juvia estaba detrás mío, con su guitarra en mano, me sonreía con ternura, al lado estaba Natsu con un celular en la mano y al lado de él estaba Lucy.

 _I'll fight and defend_

 _Yeah, yeah_

Un extraño escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo cuando prosiguió con la canción, la mire fijamente a los ojos, se veían pequeños y estaban hinchados, como si hubiera llorado durante un largo tiempo, pero aun así se veía hermosa. Ella también me miraba pero su expresión era algo difícil de leer.

Keep holding on

'Cause you know we'll make it through

We'll make it through

Just stay strong

'Cause you know I'm here for you

I'm here for you

There's nothing you could say

Nothing you could do

There's no other way when it comes to the truth

So keep holding on

'Cause you know we'll make it through

We'll make it through

El coro se repitió, pero casi al final su voz empezaba a quebrarse al final, ahí fue cuando caí en cuenta, no era el único que estaba sufriendo. La siguiente parte la cantó con más pausas, como si tratara de controlarse.

 _Hear me when I say, when I say I believe_

 _Nothing's gonna change_

 _Nothing's gonna change destiny_

 _Whatever's meant to be will work out perfectly_

 _Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

Lucy empezó a acompañarla en la canción

 _La da da da_

 _La da da da_

 _La da da da da da da da da_

Keep holding on

'Cause you know we'll make it through

We'll make it through

Just stay strong

'Cause you know I'm here for you

I'm here for you

There's nothing you could say

Nothing you could do

There's no other way when it comes to the truth

So keep holding on

'Cause you know we'll make it through

We'll make it through

Pero para el último coro, la voz de Juvia no tenía la misma potencia, la canción era interrumpida por uno que otro sollozo que trataba de contener. Quería abrazarla y consolarla pero la parte idiota de mi lo evitaba. Aún estaba enojado.

 _Keep holding on_

 _Keep holding on_

 _There's nothing you could say_

 _Nothing you could do_

 _There's no other way when it comes to the truth_

 _So keep holding on_

 _'Cause you know we'll make it through_

 _We'll make it through_

Ella termino de cantar y el silencio inundo el parque, mis manos temblaban, una vez más la mezcla de sentimientos estaba agobiándome, pero por algún razón no podía abrir mi boca y parecía que ninguno de ellos tenía la intención de hacerlo, así que con mis defensas arriba deje salir lo peor de mí.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-el tono de mi voz fue más frio de lo que esperaba, pero en realidad estaba tratando de controlarme, el hecho de que hubiera venido me alegraba, que me hubiera cantado me consolaba pero no podía deshacerme del sentimiento de enojo que tenía hacia ella.

-¡OYE!, Juvia vino hasta aquí para darte su apoyo, ¿Así es como le agradeces?, maldito desagradecido-Me grito Natsu a la vez que se acercaba hacia mí, recogiéndose las mangas seguramente para pegarme.

 _Me lo merezco_

-¡Natsu!-lo detuvo Lucy sujetándolo de un brazo y arrastrándolo hacia atrás-No lo hagas.

-Está bien-hablo Juvia-Gracias por ayudarme chicos, pero ¿podrían darnos un momento?

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, solo asintieron, Natsu antes de irse me miro con enojo hasta que Lucy lo obligó a desviar la mirada y a irse.

-Repito, ¿Qué rayos haces aq…

-Sabes, no eres el único al que le afecto la muerte de Mika y Silver, pero estoy segura de que eso ya lo sabes-me interrumpió con calma, sentía la tristeza en su voz pero lograba mantener un tono normal, sin quebrarse, había recuperado la compostura que perdió mientras cantaba-Cuando me entere de la noticia, no reaccione muy bien, no puedo decirte si reaccione igual o peor que tú, pero fue bastante doloroso, no fui a clases, no salí de mi casa en todo el día y no pude dejar de llorar en 24 horas seguidas.

Tuve que desviar la mirada, verla con tanto dolor me estaba destrozando, nunca la había visto así, no era la Juvia alegre que recordaba y que este fuera nuestro primer encuentro desde que se fue a estudiar no ayudaba.

-Lamento no haber estado en el funeral-su voz se volvió a quebrar-pero posiblemente no hubiera podido soportarlo-sollozos, escuchaba sus sollozos pero no me dignaba a verla-no soy tan fuerte como tu pero sé que debí haber estado ahí, tenía que despedirme de ellos, pero no fui capaz-no solo era Juvia la que estaba llorando, todas las lágrimas que no había dejado salir hasta el momento empezaron a escaparse de mis ojos, era imposible detenerlas.

-Deja de disculparte-le dije con dificultad, trataba de quitarme las lágrimas de mis ojos pero estas solo seguían saliendo.

-En la madrugada caí en cuenta que yo no era la única que lo estaba pasando mal-sus sollozos seguían pero ella lograba hablar con más calma de lo que me fue posible a mí-tome el primer vuelo que pude para llegar aquí y en el camino se me ocurrió esta estúpida idea de cantarte para mostrarte mi apoyo…cuando se…que el verdadero apoyo lo pude haber mostrado estando en el fu…

-¡Basta!-la interrumpí esta vez, por fin reuní el valor para mirarla a los ojos-No fue una idea estúpida…yo…

 _¿Por qué no dejan de salir?, malditas lágrimas, por favor deténganse, duele mucho._

-…Lo Agradezco…no…no importa si llegaste después-me acerque hacia ella y coloque mi frente sobre su hombro-me alegra que estés aquí-Sentí como sus brazos me acogían en un cálido abrazo, también la abrace y entre los dos desahogamos nuestro dolor.

Con el tiempo, con ella a mi lado el dolor desapareció.

* * *

 _ **Bueno, este fic va para Waterjuvia que desde que le comente la idea no paro de presionarme para que lo escribiera….prácticamente pueden asimilar que casi todo lo que escriba es culpa de ella.**_

 _ **Ahora lo importante, muchas gracias por haber leído esta historia, espero que les haya gustado, es mi primera vez escribiendo Gruvia así que no sé qué tal lo hice, pero espero entrar dentro de lo aceptable, sin embargo, cualquier queja o reclamo estoy dispuesto a aceptarlo, todo será bien recibido para mejorar.**_

 _ **Les recuerdo que los personajes de Fairy Tail no me pertenecen y por si no conocen la canción, es Keep Holding on de Avril Lavigne.**_


End file.
